FullMoon Nightmare
by Anubis's baby girl
Summary: Satoshi must help a young woman that had something stolen from her. Will Satoshi fall for her? Or will his alter ego? OCxSatoshi.... ch. 2 redone
1. Fallen

A/N: I know that I have been wanting to rewrite this story for a while. I hope that all of my readers enjoy this version more than my last one. Please R&R I'm really needing the feedback. I'll update as soon as I can. I also warn that this is not for the faint of heart. There is gore, lemon(s), and some strong sexual content, it is rated M for a reason. Thank you, and I hope you have a nice day.

_I do not own D.. But I do own my OC Marina Worvern.

* * *

_

**Fallen**

Satoshi sat at his desk and looked out of the window behind him. Ten years had passed since Dark and Krad had been expelled from him and Daisuke. But weird things were beginning to occur once more and it all pointed to the two angels. Daisuke had called Satoshi to help him find out what was going on. Paintings at the museum had began to again come alive and it did not make since how or why. Until the night before he received a letter from Dark Mousy stating that he was alive and in a physical state, as well as Krad. He'd not given an explanation to Satoshi in the letter, but said that he would drop in at the station to tell him personally. Satoshi was unsure of the note, but he compared the handwriting to the original letters and realized the note was just as authentic as the old ones. This worried him slightly, yet he was in need of some action. He glanced at the clock. Midnight. The time Dark said he would show.

There was a soft knock, then the door opened and closed. Satoshi smiled, "It's been sometime Dark. Tell me what is going on, there must be some reason that you are alive. Tell me all that occurred, I'm intrigued at why you and Krad are now a part of the living." He turned around to see Dark sitting in a chair across from him on the other side of the desk.

Dark smirked, "Make a long story short--there is such a thing as an underworld and gods and goddesses do exist. Anubis granted me the gift to live on my own for being as good a soul as I am, but Krad too was given it because he is my other half. Anubis told me there is a woman in danger, his actual living, biological daughter to be exact. She is part of a clan of werewolves that protect humans from the other world/paranormal shit. I actually met her years ago and she is older than I am. She owns and runs the Emerald Dragon that is a pub in town. The reason for the strange occurrences is her and the objects stolen from her family. I believe she could explain more than me, but I need your help on this one, Hiwatari, no matter how insane it may sound." Dark sighed and blinked before leaning back in the chair and casually crossing his legs.

Satoshi was used to the supernatural, but this made him worried. Could he trust Dark? Was this a dream? A hallucination? He shook his head, "How am I to go about this? How can I be sure this is you, Phantom Thief?"

Dark shrugged, took out a picture of Risa, then used a small amount of magic to bring the picture to life, then back to normal. "Convinced?" he asked.

Satoshi nodded. He was now fully convinced that this was indeed his old rival. "Have you gone to see Daisuke about this? Does he even know you are alive?"

Dark shook his head, "No. I have been avoiding it really." He kept eye contact with Hiwatari. "Would you like me to tell you more about this female?" Dark questioned to get back to the matter at hand.

"I'm not sure, I would rather you bring her in so I may meet her." Satoshi leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, but she is rather hard to find and deal with. Her name is Marina Wovern, she's like a younger sister to me and I care for her. She is a street fighter too, so be careful when discussing things. I'll bring her in when I can track her down." Dark stood and walked back into the shadows.

Satoshi sighed, _Typical Dark_. He turned to his computer and opened a new file. He typed in the title "4248", just in case someone was to get nosy. _I guess this will be interesting_, he sighed.

* * *

Marina cleaned off the bar top with a rag and smiled as it gleamed. Her emerald eyes shown bright and her long dark brown mane that fell to the back of her knees was tied back in a braid. Her green corset matched her eyes and her tight dark jeans showed her curves well. She sighed and mumbled in her native language. She ran her fingers over her triquatra tattoo on her right shoulder blade. That mark ment everything to her, the one thing she was happy to bear. Her hand then traced the large emerald that she had around her neck, the other thing that had as much meaning as the tattoo. Her grin was bright and fanged naturally. She lifted up two trash bags off of the floor. She opened one and tossed in a few rags that were past their time. Marina closed and tied it before dragging them out to the alley and putting them next to the door, when she heard a laugh from the shadows. Immediately her shields went up. Danger was literally at her doorstep, yet she was unable to sense if it was a human or not. She sniffed the air and slowly backed away into her home.

"Now, now...all I want is that emerald around your gorgeous neck. Just like all the rest of the hunters searching for you." he tossed gold power and wolfsbane at her, causing her lungs and throat to burn. "What a fool you are, Wovern, believing you could run all of this time." He caught her before she fell into complete darkness and he tore open her corset.

* * *

Satoshi made his way to the back of the pub. _I don't think she will mind me dropping in_, he thought to himself. As he made his way down the back alley, he heard a soft whimper in the shadows. Satoshi went to the sound to investigate. He came upon a fully nude woman, blood flowing from her body in small rivers, causing a lake to form around her. Her long hair covered her for the most part, yet not enough to remain decent. Her breaths were shallow and almost non-existent to his ears, her form shivered, then a whimper again escaped her lips as she woke and opened her reluctant eyes. "Miss?" he softly asked and slowly reached out a hand to touch her light tan skin. He cursed as she snapped at his hand like a wounded wolf, then again passed out. Satoshi took off his coat and covered her, pulled out his cell and called Daisuke and asked if Dark was there.

"Yes, I'll get him." Daisuke called for Dark, and the phone shifted.

"What's going on Hiwatari?" Dark asked with worry.

"I found a body here in the alley behind the pub. I need to know the description of the owner from you now, unless you can get here in three minutes or less." Satoshi looked down at the now white skinned form.

"I shall, take them into the pub and lay them on the bar. If Mar is there she'll keep them alive." Dark hung up and took to flight.

Satoshi hung up the phone and picked up the tiny woman. He noticed the door was unlocked and partly opened. _A struggle perhaps?_ he asked himself. He continue to make his way in, only it was silent. Searching around for some form of life, he placed her on the bar and looked for a first aid kit.

"It's in…the back…."

He looked at the body on the bar in slight alarm, "What?"

"Just get me…a vodka bottle…quick." the woman gasped.

Satoshi looked at her in shock and did as she told him.

The fighting in her refused to give up, "Use the vodka to clean my wounds, it's a hundred percent alcohol, the rage are in the cabinet under the bar on the underside." she took in a sharp breath and coughed, "Also bring a bottle of whiskey, the Irish one, you'll see it."

Satoshi scrambled, searching for what she ordered. When he found it and stood next to her bruised face. Dark came in the pub at a sprint and skidded to a stop next to the body.

"Marina?" Dark looked down at her shock, "Who? What?"

"Hunter…took it." she took a swig of the bottle Dark held gently to her lips, "He took it…I have to get it."

Satoshi took off the new blood stained jacket and saw that most of the wounds had healed. _What the hell? Shouldn't all of them be healing, considering she's part god? _He began to soak one of the rags, only Dark took them from him and shook his head. "What?" Satoshi asked.

"Let me, I'll need you to hold her down."

"What for?" Satoshi looked at him with an eyebrow arched.

"You'll see." Dark took the rag and watched as Satoshi held her wrists above her head. He placed the rags on each wound, wincing as Marina struggled to get free and strike at him. "Hold her…no matter how much of a fight she gives, no matter how much she cries out, don't let her go."

Then he realized why. Wolf ears and a tail popped out, her face began to take a wolf's form, as well as her body. Soft fur then caused her skin and became grey. Her color and markings were lighter than a grey wolf. Her eyes were shut in pain, her body began to weaken and she went limp. Her eyes released and she opened them slowly. Her breathing became normal and steady. "Darkie?" she whispered.

He nodded and smiled at her, "Hey…you alright?"

"Better, but not to my full potential." She looked up at Satoshi, "You can let me go now."

Satoshi lightly blushed and let her go, "What caused you to not heal? I mean…you are what you say you are."

"A poison, made with gold and some other herb. I was unable to breathe, let alone heal myself. But now I'm fine on the healing side, now I just need to rest to regain my strength." She smiled at Satoshi, "thank you for helping me out." Slowly she sat up and reached for Dark's hand, "I'll be upstairs, Darkie, drink all you want."

Dark nodded, "Of course. Would you like me to—"

"No," she barked, "I'll be alright."

Dark swallowed, "Yes'm," as she made her way to her way to her apartment on the thirteenth floor.

Satoshi sat on a stool and glanced at Dark, "Is this common with her?"

Dark turned and sat next to him, "The attacks—yes. But this one was different, they were more prepared for her."

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked.

"Let her explain to you, its not my business. She hates it when people question her about herself, and she really despises cops. I would suggest you remain here tonight and call me if anything should again happen. Maybe I can try and track down the thief." Dark made his way out of the pub and flew into the night.


	2. The Story Unfolds

**A/N:** Thanks for keeping this new version going! I am really liking it more and more now that I am getting into it. I would love to get more reviews, as well as some hits. Please keep on with the R&R's! I am also very sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I will try do do more! I am also working on a novel right now so it is keeping most of my time away from my fan fiction! I do hope you enjoy this small chapter! Again, reviews are very appreciated! Thanks for following!

_I don't own D.! I do own Marina and Alec my OC's though!_

_

* * *

  
_

**The Story Unfolds**

Marina woke to the sun shining in from her picture windows. She got up and took a quick shower, dressed in a black tank and jeans that hugged her hips well. As she flew down her many flights of stairs, Satoshi had wondered into her kitchen and had cooked up a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and grits with toast. He made enough for four people, though he expected for it to be too much.

Marina hopped into the kitchen, then panicked when a stranger was at her stove. She growled low and slowly crept towards the male. She picked up an iron skillet and moved quietly up behind him and raised it, prepared to strike him.

"Do you want to bite the hand that was about to feed you?" he asked with a plate in his hand and a smirk on his face.

Her jaw dropped and then her demeanor relaxed as she realized who he was. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was a rare handsome breed of human in here, normally no one will step foot in my kitchen. Yet here you are…in here…and making my breakfast…did you and I do anything while I was...?"

"No, nothing, just thought that you'd be hungry." He placed the food on a tray and looked up at her. "I remained here last night in case of another attack. It was Dark's request; I must admit that he cares very much for you."

She shivered as Satoshi's voice purred slightly. "He's family, of course he would." She grabbed two forks and a spoon, then took the tray and placed the drinks on it. Marina picked it up and walked out into the pub. She placed it down on a table closest to the kitchen, unloaded it, and walked over to the bar. Finding her already opened bottle of whiskey, she came back and sat down with Satoshi already waiting for her. He gave her a stare of shock that made her snicker, "What?"

"This early?" was the only thing that he could get out.

She shrugged, "I'm Irish?"

Satoshi nodded, "That explains it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snorted, her eyes burning into him with a green flame.

"Absolutely nothing," he smiled and took a bite of bacon.

She walked back over and smiled at him, "You are sweet. Now I suppose that you want to know what it is I am I claim to be?"

His blue stare caught her own, "How did you--?"

"Don't ask, but yes I am what is claimed. I just don't show it." She sat across from him and took a bite from an egg.

Satoshi studied her to find any of the signs of the classic lycanthropic, yet none of them were apparent in any way. She only had intoxicating emerald orbs for eyes that made him go weak by just glancing into them. He took a sip of orange juice and watched her as she moved. Every move was graceful and never choppy, even changing direction. _Dark must have gotten tips from her on how to be swave_, he mused. She looked delicate, yet her strength and aggression were always there under the surface. _A true huntress and survivor_. His eyes marveled at her. She hadn't mentioned the previous night. "Let her not remember," a voice said to him in the back of his mind.

"I wanted to apologize if I'd startled you last night and to thank you too." She smiled as she returned to the table.

Satoshi turned red, "It's alright. I was more worried about you though." _Never mind about not mentioning it._ he shook his head.

Marina's eyes widened, "Why? I'm nothing to worry about, unless you irritate or piss me off."

"I was more fearful of Dark's wrath. Not to mention, I have taken an oath to serve and protect." He took a sip from his glass, "So what is this thing that was stolen from you?"

She smirked, "Well…if you have time for a tale…."

He nodded, "That I do."

"Then I'll start at the beginning. My family are miners, good ones too. They found an emerald stone that is said to hold powers, very strong ones. It was entrusted to me as a pup about seven thousand years ago." She took a swig of whiskey, "I was then made the leader of the clan when I was nineteen. We went through hell in those days, trying to survive and to keep our land. I found I could harness the abilities that were in the gem, and use them to predict and protect my clan."

"Predict?" he asked.

"Visions of future wars."

"Ah."

She nodded. "Now on the matter of Dark…you ask him."

"Huh?"

"How we met, what not. I owe him a thanks too, knowingly he'll come and see me." She ate the rest of her plate and glanced at Satoshi, "Say…you got a name? You probably know mine, but I have yet to know yours."

"Satoshi."

Her lips curved into a fanged grin, "I like it."

He shrugged and finished the scraps left on his plate. Nervously he glanced at the extra food. "Would you like to—"

"Nope, Alec will want it, as will Dark." She sipped her whiskey, "Just wait for it."

Satoshi had yet to notice that she was counting down from 5, "I really hate to—"

"Hello, Mar! How's my big sister!?" she ran over and almost tackled the small woman sitting across from him.

"Waste food…hi? Sister?" he asked and arched a brow.

"Yeah. Alec this is Satoshi. He saved my life last night. Did you think that I had survived all of those years alone?" Marina grinned, "And I take it that Darkie told you everything huh?"

Alec's large sapphire blue orbs sparkled with more mischief than that of her older sister's. She put out a hand to the now stunned Satoshi, "Alexandria Soulfur Worvern! Wonderful to know the guy that saved her life! Most guys wouldn't do that you know, considering—"

"Alec!" Marina barked.

"What?" she whined.

"Uneaten food, and it will go to waste if" – Marina smiled warmly as Alec dug in – "you don't eat it."

"I never thought that she might be goddess too." Satoshi studied her. Taller than Marina by at least 5 inches, wavy hair that came just below her shoulders, thinner and smaller than her elder sibling, as well as more active – hyper to be exact. She had a huge grin on her face and looked like more wolf than her sister, even more of a goddess in some ways.

Marina brushed over his scrutiny, "She's my half sister. She's pure werewolf and I am only half. Our mother was kind of a whore."

"I see." he nodded, still watching the younger one.

Alec noticed his gaze out of the corner of her eye and grinned, "Thinking of some sick threesome aren't you?"

Marina blushed, "Alec! He's a guest!"

"So?" She asked then pouted, "Dark said I could!"

Marina death glared at her, "Don't listen to him! He's a dumbass!"

"I'm a dumbass? Oh food!" Dark sat between Marina and Satoshi, facing Alec and attacking a huge plate of bacon.

"You told her to go at Satoshi here?" Marina asked him, growling slightly.

The growl caught Alec's ears and her eyes narrowed, "You're defending him? Why?"

Marina went red in the face, "No reason! Other than he is my guest!"

"Who cooked the breakfast?" Dark asked, seeing where Alec was going with the interrogation.

"He did but—"

"And he was here _all_ night?" Alec smirked.

"Yes, but—"

"No buts! Satoshi, did you do anything to my sister?" Dark asked with a snarl, knowing that Hiwatari wasn't the type to take advantage of a woman anyway. He just wanted to see Marina squirm.

"Of course not!" he cleared his throat, "I must get back to the office and I'll be back tonight to check in on you Miss Marina. It was nice to meet you, Alec." And with that, he made a B-line for the door, leaving while he had the chance.

Alec smiled after him, "He seems really sweet. Keep him around sis."

Marina just gaped at the two of them as they now ate the rest of the food in silence.


End file.
